


【好兆头BG向】女公爵的狗

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 地狱女公爵牵来一条有着漂亮紫瞳的狗。





	【好兆头BG向】女公爵的狗

地狱女公爵最近养了一条狗。

这条狗有着宽阔的胸肌，结实的腹肌，紧俏的腰和健壮的腿。

还有一对在昏暗的地狱中闪闪发亮的洁白的翅膀。

女公爵是在一个很平常的日子把狗牵回地狱的，那条狗穿的整整齐齐，头发也梳的一丝不苟，还有一对堪称绝美的紫色眼睛。女公爵在地狱一众的注视下，牵着狗脖子上的围巾回家了。

女公爵的家里有一个屋子，被她专门用来当做狗屋，那里面挂着女公爵训狗的道具，还堆满了各式各样的色情文学。这条狗平时就被关在这里，脖子上拴着女公爵亲手扣上的狗链子，手上缚着女王亲手锁上的铁手铐，嘴上罩着女公爵亲手系上的口球塞，阴茎上套着女公爵亲手戴上的贞操锁。

女公爵其中一个兴趣就是坐在高脚凳上命令这条狗一边用虚假浮夸的语调大声朗读色情文学，一边对着女公爵自渎。只有这个时候狗才能摆脱掉手口和性器的限制，但牵引链子还是紧紧握在女王带着手套的小小手中。

那条狗跪在女公爵面前，用他优雅的男中音读着书上不堪入目却火辣露骨的文字，女公爵翘着脚坐的高高的，慵懒的说道：“手上的动作不要停。”

那条狗仰起头，紫色的眼中闪过一丝羞涩，女公爵看的一清二楚，她雪白的腕子一用力，手中蛇一样的鞭子恶毒的抽向狗紧实的翘臀，留下一道可怖的血痕。女公爵完全不必担心狗被玩坏……毕竟这条狗可是他妈的大天使长加百列。

加百列痛的浑身一颤，他差点流泪，也差点呻吟出声。他低下头，开始用厚实的大手揉搓自己硕大的阴茎，同时嘴里还在念着那些足够让他血脉赍张的描写。

“她抬起那条令无数人日思夜想的玉腿，白嫩可爱的脚丫都泛着情动的粉红……”

女公爵抬起包裹在黑丝袜中浑圆的大腿，小巧的脚勾起加百列的下颌。

“她两腿间的桃花源正不断涌出撩人的蜜……”

女公爵肉感的两腿间并无布料的遮掩，粉嫩的小穴一张一合的滴落着爱液。

“他捧起她的漂亮的足，剔骨食髓一般的细致品尝着她柔软的脚趾……”

女公爵可爱的脚趾钻进加百列的口中，迫使他停下，加百列的唾液打湿了女公爵薄薄的丝袜，流进她敏感的趾缝间，加百列像一条得到肉骨头的狗一样舔舐着女公爵纤巧的脚，胯下肿胀不堪的性器越来越大。

“……啊！”女公爵嘶叫一声，加百列太忘情了，他尖利的牙擦破了她娇嫩的足心，女公爵最讨厌疼痛了，她气的踹翻加百列，然后一脚踏在他曾经挂满假笑的脸上。

被踹翻的加百列睁着无辜的紫眼睛，他迷惑的舔着女公爵脚心的伤口，就像一条乖顺的狗。

女公爵很满意他的表现，本来她刚刚打算好好调教这条不知轻重的狗一番的，不过看这位曾经的大天使长这么听话，她决定给他一点甜头。

于是她就这么坐了下来，坐在了加百列的脸上。

那种属于只女性恶魔的、纯洁又邪恶的馥郁从四面八方把加百列的口鼻紧紧包裹住了。女公爵鲜红的穴比最娇嫩最甜美的果肉还要鲜美柔腻，加百列伸出舌头如饥似渴的舔弄吮吸着女公爵身下艳丽的花瓣，用唇含住女公爵凸起的花蕊，任凭那蜜从女公爵体内的最深处倾涌而出。

女公爵骑在天使长的头上，腰身放浪的耸动着，她能感觉到加百列灵巧的舌头像阴茎一样侵犯着她的阴道，她能感觉到加百列高挺的鼻梁像手指一样刮蹭着她的阴蒂，她快要失控了，她分泌出太多爱液了，多到她差点在加百列的脸上滑下去。

加百列的手及时托住了女公爵白嫩绵软的臀部。

女公爵眯起眼，刚刚高潮过的她媚的惊人却又狠毒的可怕。

这条狗没有经过主人的允许就私自触碰了主人的身体。

女公爵站了起来，她扬起雪白的藕臂，两条冰冷的铁链从她身后穿出把加百列死死捆缚了起来。加百列被铁链凉的一激灵，他健壮的手臂被高高吊起，他修长的腿被大大拉开，他的躯体在女公爵面前展露无疑。

女公爵抓起自己心爱的鞭子，这是她很久之前从几条龙身上得来的……她为了得到最适合做鞭子的龙皮、龙筋和龙骨把火龙屠了个一干二净，从此王子公主都能幸福的生活在一起了，她也拥有了自己最称心的鞭子。

现在这把鞭子的鞭头正在天使长紧实的甬道内粗鲁的进出着。

为什么选择火龙呢？因为就算他们死了，他们的皮肉骨血也会留下最炽烈的滚烫，恶魔经历过岩浆和硫磺的洗礼自然可以适应，但养尊处优的天使显然不能很好的接受来自火龙的炙烧。

“疼吗？”女公爵凑到加百列耳边，她甜腻的声音吹拂在加百列通红的耳边，“可堕落比这要疼上万倍呢……”

加百列觉得自己的肛门快要烧着了，他流血了，甚至还有可能被烧焦了……天使长快要被那根鞭子滚烫坚硬的鞭头刺成两半了，可是那狡猾阴毒的鞭子每次都能戳入他的敏感点，他的后穴痛的快要死去了，但是他腿间的阴茎却慢慢抬了头。

女公爵笑了，她的笑声比银铃还要悦耳，这才是她诚实的乖狗狗，她抽出带血的鞭头，细细的鞭稍缠住加百列的脖子，地狱女公爵给了大天使一个比火龙的火还要热辣的吻，然后直接把加百列狰狞粗长的性器纳入自己窄小湿润的阴道。

“嘶……”加百列阴茎的尺寸过于惊人了，女公爵感觉自己的体内好像被撑开了，天使的性器就如一把剑一样深深插入她的子宫。她不由自主的挺起胸脯，丰满雪白的乳肉几乎要从紧身的皮衣中弹跳出来，“撒旦……噢！上帝啊……”

加百列脖子上的皮鞭越收越紧，女公爵体内的肉棒也越胀越大，女公爵上下耸动套弄着那根滚烫的巨物，每一次大力的撞击和研磨都把她操弄的快要再堕落一次了。她穴内层层叠叠的软肉挤压着加百列的阴茎，她子宫如花一般小口吮吸着加百列的龟头，她溢出的爱液把加百列的睾丸都润泽的亮晶晶的。两个性器的交合处黏连着被撞击成沫的体液，湿淋淋的沿着他们的皮肤向下流淌，有些甚至还喷溅到加百列结实的腰腹上。

女公爵感觉体内的肉棒在颤抖变大，加百列快要射精了，她用手指坏心的圈住阴茎的根部，却用穴肉死命夹弄着她体内快要爆炸的肉棒。

“主、主人……”加百列哀求着，漂亮的紫色瞳孔就像泡在融化冰川中的紫水晶一样清澈透亮，“求求您……”

女公爵笑着松开了手指，加百列把自己的精液深深射入她的子宫深处。女公爵快乐的呻吟着，她抱住加百列健壮的身躯，亲吻着加百列英俊的脸庞。

不知道什么时候，本来束缚着加百列的铁链松开了，但加百列只是温顺的看着他淫荡的女主人，任凭她柔软的胸脯紧贴着他带着些许胡茬的脸颊，任凭她无骨的双臂缠住他的修长结实的脖颈，任凭她水嫩的小穴蹭着他青筋暴起的肉棒。加百列睁着那双紫色的眼睛，在没有得到主人的准许之前不做其他动作。

女公爵似笑非笑的看着加百列堪称刚毅正直的表情，她仰身躺在一地色情文学中，张开一双性感的腿，腿上的丝袜早就被刚刚那段她自导自演的粗暴性爱扯的七零八落了，流着爱液和精液的粉穴泛着淫靡的水光一张一合，她在向她的狗发出甜美的邀请。

加百列眨眨眼，但是依然没有动作。

“啊……你这条愚蠢的狗！”女公爵猛地用鞭子把加百列拽到眼前，她娇叱着，狠狠甩了加百列一个耳光。

“现在，我允许你上我了。”


End file.
